Kagome the Soulreaper demon
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: Kagome is a soulreaper and a demon.Not a bad story ok please read! and this is a Inuyasha and Bleach crossover ok! LONG STORY SHORT ITS ON HOLD!
1. who that?

Inuyasha and the gang where walking in silence when Kikyo and Kagome sensed jewel shards.

"Inuyasha I sense jewel shards." said Kagome.

"Jewel many?" he replied.

"ahm..Ten"

"Naraku" he growled.

"No it is not Naraku Inuyasha and there are two of them, two aura's." said Kikyo.

"She's right this is somthing unreal." said Miroku in awe looking at the figures.

"OMG! I know who they are!" yelled Kagome excitedly and ran straight ahead. The growp ran after her and when they go there they saw a demon with long white hair purple markings like Sesshomaru. He had a blue snowflake for the Northern lands and wearing black and red. The other guy with black hair no markings and wearing all black.

"Inuyasha the other one is a soulreaper." Not mentioning that the first was a demon because they could all see this.

"What the hell is a soulreaper?" growled the still aggrivated hanyou.

"A soulreaper is one who sends the souls of the dead to the SoulSociety so they don't become evil while staying in the real world. They are VERY powerful." Kagome warned.

"I don't care, I'll kill him." Inuyasha said putting his hand on the hilt of his blade.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga (I thing thats how you spell it) but he stop when Kagome ran up and got in the way.

"Byakuya! Father! I miss you both so much! But why you here?" she said hugging them.

Growling out, Inuyasha said, "Move it I'm going to kill them."

"I would not be talking to a Soulreaper demon like that mutt." said Byakuya in a cold voice.

"What you talking about? Shes a human!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I may look like a humen but I'm a soulreaper." The blacked haired soureaper said calmly.

"OK, but she don't look like a demon!" exasperated the hanyou, his sword still drawn.

"This is because she has a spell placed upon her." said the calm vioce of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what you doin here?"


	2. sesshomaru

**_Ha I would like to thank yume tsuki kitsune for the name for Kagome's father and the other names I am planing on using later ok so please injoy this chapter and I spelled more words right this time so like I sade injoy!$!$!$!_**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"Do not ask such question halfbreed I have no time for the likes of you"Sesshomaru sade in his boring tone

"nice seeing you again Lord Sesshomaru its been a long time don't you thank"sade Kagome's father,Lord Kazambai

"and its nice to see you and Byakuya to Lord Kazambai"

"now as I was saying Kagome is under a spell that makes her look human but she is a very powerful soulreaper/demon"

"WELL WHO PUT THE DAMN SPELL ON HER"grumbled the stuped hanyou again

"I did"sade Sesshomaru getting mad at Inu-baka

"WHY DO IT LORD ASSHOLE"

"because it had to be done you stuped pup"sade Byakuya

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT YOU AREN'T MY FATHER"

"Your right because I would have killed you by now with all that yelling I had to share a room with Kagome when she was a baby and even she was not as loud as you are halfbreed"sade Byakuya who was getting mad by now

"can you take the spell off of her please I and the reast of wish to see what Lady Kagome looks like"sade from the Miroku

"yes you may Lord Sesshomaru can you take the spell off of may daughter so I can go and take care of my lands"

"yes Lord Kazambai"

"SEE INUYASHA EVEN SESSHOMARU IS NICE TO MY FATHER AND BROTHER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SHUSH A DUMASS"yelled a red face Kagome

Sesshomaru walk up to Kagome sade something she couldn't their was a blue light engulf Kagome then it turn purple and it stop and their stood the most beautiful demon they have had snow white hair with blue highlights a purple snowflake cherry red marking like her dad but she had one stripe on each cheek and the most beautiful Sapphire was waring the same thing Byakuya had on to show she was a soulreaper and the marking like her father to show that she was also a demon.

"WOW..mama you look beautiful"sade a happy Shippou"and now that your a demon you can stay with me forever"

"yes Lady Kagome you do look beautiful...now can I have a huge"sade Miroku with that look in his eyes

"keep your hands away monk if you know whats good for you"sade Kazambai

Miroku then went and hid behind Inuyasha with his tell between his legs.

"you do look very pretty Kagome"Sango sade with a smile

Inuyasha was just staring at her with lust in his eyes 'Kagome looks really sexy she well be mine'

Lord Kazambai look at his beautiful daughter and sade "Kagome your brother and Lord Sesshomaru are going to be traveling with you and your friend if you need any help the boys are their.I am going home but I well be back you boys here that"

Byakuya and Sesshomaru sade"yes sir"

"and Kagome don't pull any thing on them ok"

"ok father"

"I'll be back soon so be safe and Inuyasha Miroku if you to do any thing to my little girl I well kill you my self got" sade Lord Kazambai in a 'I'm gain kill you' look and tone

"yes sir Lord Kazambai"sade a scared monk and a stupid halfbreed

"good now see you later and Inuyasha I mean it"

Then Lord Kazambai ran off to his lands.

* * *

**Me:so..how did you like the story?**

**Kagome:I LOVE what you made me look like!**

**Kikyo:I thank you look like a whore**

**Sesshomaru:How can my bitch look like a whore when your the only whore I see here**

**Kagome:What I am not your bitch am I right?**

**Sesshy:not now but later you well be scarming my name?**

**Kagome:oh shutup Sesshoy Rin is lisaing to what you saying right Sango**

**Sango:What I was lisaing to this song I thank the name I alive you know what Kik-ho isn't.**

**Byakuya:She is telling the truth**

**Kagome:yo Sesshomaru what is your fave song?**

**Sesshy:circus**

**Kagome:why**

**Sesshy:I'm not going to tell you**

**Kagome:fine Rin do you know why?**

**Rin:yes!**

**Sesshy:Rin how do you know why I like that song?**

**Rin:In your sleep you talk about Kagome doing something that the song is saying**

**Kagome:REALY**

**Rin:yes and then he starts yelling your name and**

**Sesshy:OK RIN STOP TALKING! I thank its time we stop and remember review ok!**

**Me:Good dog Sesshy and we well finish this later ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. song

"I thank we should get going Rukia and Kusajishi are whatting for you they have miss you so much"inform Byakuya

"Who is Rukia and Kusajishi"said Inuyasha

"Rukia is my little sister and Kusajishi is this little girl she acks just like Rin"said Kagome

"Mama you have a sister"said shippou with a smile for ear to ear

"Yes Shippou I do"

"Rukia and Kusajishi are very nice"said a happy face Kagome

"I thank we sould go it is geting dark"said Sesshomaru in a boring tone

"Going going were"said a quasten lookinh Inuyasha

"To the SoulSociety little brother"

"Why are we going there"

"Cause we need to pickout who is going to mate Kagome"inform Sesshomaru"Their are people Kagome has to meat and she has to chowes one to be her mate she only has three mouths to get a mate or her father is going to chowes for her do you under stand"

"Yes but why are you bein nice Sesshomaru"yelled Inuyasha

"Because..."

"Because he is your emany not mine batshit"Kagome said cuting Sesshomaru just shoke his head and Sesshomaru had a small smile on his just lagh at the new word Kagome said.

"Whats your promblem Kagome"

"I don't have to say anything to you"

Byakuya who could feel his sisters anger dacided they make camp for the night in the clering near by.

"We are going to the SoulSociety tomarwo we well make camp in the clering six mineties away so come"

They all stared walking in they got to the clering they made camp Kagome and Sango want to the hotsprings and Kikyo want to feed off the Souls before she gos to the guys just sat their talking.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The guys_**

"Sesshoomaru Byakuya how do you know Kagome"said Inuyasha

"I am Kagome's older brother or did you for get"

"I didn't for get but how does Sesshomaru know Kagome before she knew me"

"I thank you are going to have to ask her but to let you know all you have to do is hear that song she made for me"said Sesshomaru

"She did not sing a song about you"

Then they stared to hear Kagome singing"These is the song she made of the time we frish mate half-breed"

**(ok the song is by Avril Lavigne the name is I'm with you if you lisen to the song and Kagome singing it about Sesshy it well make senece)**

**I'm standing on the bridge **

**I'm waiting in the dark **

**I thought that you'd be here by now **

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground **

**I'm listening but there's no sound **

**Isn't anyone trying to find me **

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life **

**Won't you **

**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new **

**I don't know who you are but I **

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you **

**yam yam yam I'm looking for a place **

**I'm searching for a face **

**Is anybody here I know **

**Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess **

**And no one likes to be alone **

**Isn't anyone trying to find me **

**Won't somebody come take me home **

**It's a damn cold night **

**Trying to figure out this life Won't you **

**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I **

**I'm with you I'm with you,  
yeah yeah.  
Oh,  
Why is verything so confusing **

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**Yeah yeah yeah **

**yeah yeah Yeah **

**yeah yeah yeah Yeah **

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life **

**Won't you **

**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new **

**I don't know who you are but I**

**I'm with you **

**I'm with you **

**Take me by the hand take me somewhere new **

**I don't know who you are but I **

**I'm with you **

**I'm with you **

**Take me by the hand take me some where new **

**I don't know who you are but I**

**I'm with you **

**I'm with you **

**I'm with you **

**(end song)**

"Ok but why did she get all mad"

"I do not know why"

Then Sango came out of the hotsprings and Kikyo came back from her 'feeding'.

"Ha Byakuya after that song she soung I sade did she make a song about her dad then she brock down crying why is that"

"I do not know why when she comes back but to let you know that she did sing a song it was a very sad one"

"Really how sad"

"So sad that the frish time me and Sesshomaru heard the song me and him were crying it is the sads song you've ever hairde"  
After that Kagome came in to camp"I'm back"


	4. mom

"Hey! Kagome why did you start crying when you were at the hot springs"ask Inuyasha

"How did you know?Was Miroku spying on me and Sango again"said a glaring Kagome

"No Kagome,it is just that when Sango came back she sade you were crying and you brother sade you well sing us the Song"said Miroku

"oh..I do not wish to tell you"

"Please mama can you sing it please?"

"Yes I am very curious to what this song is about Lady Kagome"

"ok,forget the about I just tell you guys the story?"

"Ok but,where the hell is Sesshomaru?"said Inuyasha

"Right here."said Sesshomaru,stepping out of the him was Rin.

"Hey Sesshomaru!Why is Rin here?"

"I don't trust Rin in Jaken's care for to long"

Rin ran from behind Sessomaru to Kagome and hugged return the huge.

"Hi Kagome-mama Rin is so happy to see you and your a demon now"said a happy looking Rin

"Ok now everyone shutup!Tell use the story now wench"said Inuyasha

Byakuya and Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

* * *

**_Byakuya's mind_**

'That stupid Inuyasha I can't wait to see the look on his face when the past cames back'

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's mind_**

'I am going to kill Inuyasha'

Yes he is dead from calling this Sesshomaru's mate to be a wench

* * *

"Ok,when I was eight my father left cause my mother got pregnant with Sota and my dad couldn't take he was going to leave when I went to I didn't sleep for weeks.I kept on begging for him to stay but he didn' when he did leave, I conldn't stop was always at work and Sesshomaru was the only one there"Kagome, Rin, and Shippo cried.

"Kagome who is the oldes"Sango ask

"Byakuya is four years older then Sesshoaru and Sesshomaru is two years older then me"

"What about age for demons and Soulreapers"

"Soulreapers and demons are kinda like the same so Byakuya is five hunderd Sesshomaru is four hunderd ninty-six and I am four hunderd ninty-four."

"Wow Kagome-mama you look so pretty being that age"exclaimed a happy Rin

"Rin you know you can just call me mama ok"

"OK!"yelled finally had a mother.


	5. not funny

In the morning Kagome woukup to find that Inuyasha and Kikyo where missing **(and doing you know what).**Sango and Miroku fell asleep and Shippo fell asleep in Kagome's sleeping and kirira were cadeled up with was at the eage of turn her hade and saw Sesshomaru looking up at the she realize that she was in Sesshomaru's turn his hade and they starde in to each others eyes then Kagome realizes.

"Where is Byakuya ,Sesshomaru"

"He well be back leve for the SoulSociety at sunrise"

"Ok..Sesshomaru who is it"

"What do you mean Kagome"

"You know what I mean I am saposet to go back to the SoulSociety when I well have a mate am I right"

"and your point"

"Who is it"

Sesshomaru look at her and stared thanking.

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's mine_**

We must tell her

'not now'

Then when

'soon'

It better

* * *

"Byakuya well tell you"

"When"

"In a week"

"Ok"

Then Kagome fell stayed up and when he was shr she was asleep he kissed her forhade.

"In one week Kagome"

He stade up an kape whach for the reaset of the Inuyasha and Kikyo got back Sesshomaru realise that Inuyasha was caring a sleeping lead Kikyo on the grown.

"you sould know better little brother"

"what the hell you talkn about"

"which one do you whant Inuyasha"

"what you mean"

"Kagome or Kikyo"

Inuyasha thaut about it then sade"Kikyo"

Sesshomaru look at his little brother with a happy look on his turn and right befour he fell asleep he sade

"well you stop I know you are mad that I got a all prowful miko"

Sesshomaru growed at his little brother

"That is not a funny jock helf-breed"


	6. time to go

**I just found some thing awesome it is what Sesshomaru's name means it means ''destruction man''funny right :D**

* * *

**last time**

Sesshomaru look at his little brother with a happy look on his turn and right befour he fell asleep he said.

"will you stop looking at me I know you mad that I got an all powerful miko"

Sesshomaru growles at his little brother "That not a funny joke heaf-breed"

* * *

**This time**

They all wake up to fine that Byakuya and a red haired boy was standing in front of them and knew who the red haired boy was and Kagome jumped up and ran to the boy.

"Renji," she said as he quietly hugged her back.

"Kagome it's nice to see you again," replied Renji.

"Renji it is time for us to go," commanded Kagome.

"Yes captain," he responded. Renji stopped hugging Kagome and turned around and took out his sword and put two fingers up in front of his nose and put his sword straight in front of him  
as he turned the sword sideways and two doors opened.

"Wow how did you do that!" shouted the kids in a happy tone.

"It's the sword and a soul reaper's power," Said Renji with a smile on his face.

"Can we go now?" asked Inuyasha in a harsh voice.

Renji narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. Kagome knew that the boys were going to get into it and got in the middle of the fight.

"Come on Renji we need to get back to the Soul Society," said Kagome.

"She's right lieutenant," said Byakuya.

"But captain," he said in a sad voice.

"We need to go," said Byakuya

"But…,"

"NOW!" Byakuya shouted getting angry.

Inuyasha being the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut said, "Yeah Renji why don't you run home to your mama and make some cookies while the big boys talk."

Everyone just stared.

Kagome had a flashback

* * *

**_Flashback  
_**  
Their was a little boy by a river who had red hair and black highlights and Kagome who is so kind went up to the boy and asked what he was doing. He didn't say anything  
for awhile and she was going to leave when she heard him say.

"She's gone," said the boy.

"Who is she?" asked Kagome.

"My mama she was killed by a bad man!" cried the boy.

Kagome hugged the little boy and said,"My name is Kagome what is yours?"

"Renji," responded the boy.

Then she smiled while Renji said, "I think you and me are going to be close friends" she said as he just nodded his head up and down.

**_End flashback_**

* * *

Kagome growled at Inuyasha to tell him to shut up but then he continued. It wasn't until he was thrown in to a tree and it broke in then she yelled,  
"Inuyasha you need to SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The rest of there group was trying not to laugh at Inuyasha.

"Ok time to go," Kagome said in too cheerful of a voice.

They stared to head in to the doors but then Kagome stopped, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha beyond this door is a surprise."

Then they started to walk when they all got in there Sesshomaru went wide-eyed. Inuyasha just tried to remember who this tall man with one blue strip on  
each cheek and a blue crescent moon with clothes like Sesshomaru has could be.

When Inuyasha was about to say something Sesshomaru whispered, "Father."

* * *

please review

REVIEW


	7. dad

So sorry I haven't update school was keeping me away from this with homework but school is over now so I mite update more!^^

* * *

_Last Time_

Then they started to walk when they all got in there Sesshomaru went wide-eyed. Inuyasha just tried to remember who this tall man with one blue strip on  
each cheek and a blue crescent moon with clothes like Sesshomaru has could be.

When Inuyasha was about to say something Sesshomaru whispered, "Father."

_now_

"Sesshomaru you have grown up and Inuyasha you have grown to" said InuTashio with a sad look one his face Sesshomaru notes it and ask

"Father why do you look sad?"

"Nothing sad really I have two boys but when Inuyasha was born I was hoping that he would have been a girl" everyone laught about that.

"Well I have to go nice seeing you all" said Renji they all said bye and he leaf. Everyone look around and found them self in a castle twice the size of Sesshomaru in his dog form.

"Were are we"ask Inuyasha

"Were in my home you see me and Byakuya don't like to live in the SoulSociety but I'm always with you guys and Byakuya is at work so your father stays here"said Kagome

"And it looks like its time to go to bed" said InuTashio looking out the window at the night sky. Everyone nodded and was sound to their rooms. The first room was Kagome's. The room had black sheets red walls a balcony a fireplace and two doors one for the hot springs and the other a closet. The next room was Sesshomaru's. His room had black sheets blue walls a balcony two doors like Kagomes. The one across the hall was InuTashio's room it was like Sesshomaru's but the walls were gold. Inuyasha and Kikyoho shared a room but theirs had brown walls and sheets no balcony and no fireplace. Shippo and Rin shared the kids room which was baby blue walls and white sheets with toys every were. Miroku and Sango shared a room theirs was white walls and blue sheets. Byakuya's room had blue walls and blood red sheets. When they all got to their rooms they took a bath and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if it was a bad chapter I just really needed to update for you guy!

LadyKagome of the north01


End file.
